creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Was ist es dir wert?
Er wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Das tun sie alle, die hier an diesem Tisch sitzen. Na ja, die meisten zumindest. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen... Ich genieße es, sie die ersten Momente zappeln zu lassen. Die Blicke, die durch den Raum wandern und zunehmend hektischer werden. Der Schweiß, der sich langsam, aber stetig auf ihrer Stirn bildet. Der Atem, der in der immer kühler werdenden Luft beginnt zu kondensieren und als leichter Dunst vor ihren Gesichtern aufsteigt. Ja, ich liebe diesen Moment, und nicht selten zaubert er mir ein leichtes Grinsen ins Gesicht. Ich stehe auf und richte mir noch einmal die Klamotten. Ja, ich habe mich richtig entschieden. Ich sehe gut aus. Und verdammt, es ist bei weitem nicht so leicht, wie man denkt, immer für den passenden Anlass auch das richtige Outfit zu finden. Schließlich habe ich gewisse Erwartungen zu erfüllen, und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass auch nur einer von mir enttäuscht wird. Das würde mein Ego nicht aushalten und... Junge... Es also riesig zu bezeichnen, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung. Ich sehe auf meine Armbanduhr. Das Ticken ist leise und gleichmäßig. Ich tippe kurz ein paarmal auf das Glas. Es ist so weit. Ich sollte anfangen. Die Arbeit ruft. Ich öffne die Tür und trete in den Raum mit dem Tisch. Ich gehe festen Schrittes zu dem noch freien Stuhl und höre, wie die Tür hinter mir wieder ins Schloss fällt. Ich drehe den Stuhl leicht, und während ich mich setze, spüre ich, wie mich die Augen meines Gegenüber verfolgen und nicht mehr von mir weichen. Ja! Noch so ein Moment, den ich liebe und mit vollen Zügen genieße. Ich setze mich, ziehe den Stuhl ran und wende mich zu der mir gegenüberliegenden Tischseite. Die Ellenbogen lehnen auf dem Tisch, während ich die Finger vor meinem Gesicht ineinander verschränke. Nun blicke auch ich in die Augen meines... Klienten. Stille... Auch etwas, das schon fast zu einer Art Ritual geworden ist, bis ich das erste Wort ergreife. „Was ist es dir wert?“ Noch immer sticht mein Blick durch ihn hindurch, und ich wiederhole nochmal etwas lauter und mit Nachdruck. „Was ist es dir wert?“ Langsam öffnen sich seine Lippen und beginnen, einige schwache, fast unverständliche Worte zu formen. „ Wie?.. I-ich verstehe n-nicht....“ Ich seufze leicht. Schon wieder jemand, der es nicht glauben kann, dass er nun wirklich hier bei mir gelandet ist. Und das, obwohl sie doch eigentlich genau das wollten. Ich wedele kurz mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht und ergreife wieder das Wort. „Seit dem ersten Mal, dass jemand zu mir gekommen ist, habe ich unzählige verschiedene Menschen gesehen, die allesamt unterschiedliche Beweggründe hierfür hatten, und doch hatten sie alle etwas gemeinsam. Sie alle wollten etwas von mir, das ihnen sonst keiner geben kann, und du machst da keine Ausnahme. Also frage ich dich noch einmal: Was ist es dir wert?.“ Noch immer sehe ich eindringlich zu dem Kerl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und warte geduldig auf eine Reaktion. „Wie... Woher willst du wissen...“ „... warum du hier bist und was du von mir willst?“ falle ich ihm ins Wort und kann mir ein Schmunzeln nur schwer verkneifen. „Dass du etwas von mir willst, ist außerfrage. Sonst wärest du schließlich nicht hier, und wir könnten dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Was die Frage angeht, woher ich weiß, was das sein soll, gibt es eine einfache Erklärung. Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen!“ Verwirrt schaut er mich an und versucht, eine passende Antwort zu finden. Ich lache kurz und klatsche einmal leicht in die Hände. „Das war ein Scherz! Niemand kann Gedanken lesen, auch ich nicht. Nur nicht so angespannt. Wir sind hier unter uns. Kein Grund mehr, nervös zu sein“ sage ich und lehne mich etwas zurück. Wissend, dass meine Worte eher das Gegenteil bewirken und er noch unsicherer wird. „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, und es interessiert mich in erster Linie auch nicht. Viel wichtiger ist es für mich zu wissen, was es dir wert ist, und ob du auch bezahlen kannst. Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus, und jeder, der mich kennt, weiß, dass ich einen guten Sinn fürs Geschäft habe. Dem wirst auch du dir bewusst sein. Und wie es schon Kinder lernen, bekommt man nichts, wenn man nicht in der Lage ist, dafür etwas als Gegenleistung zu bringen.“ Er schluckt kurz und streift sich die Haare, die bereits den Großteil an Schweiß auf seiner Stirn aufgenommen haben, nach hinten in Richtung Nacken. Jetzt wird es erst richtig interessant... „Es tut mir leid, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das hier alles abläuft. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das hier funktionieren würde...“ „... und doch hast du dir die Mühe gemacht, zu mir zu kommen, und siehe da! Du sitzt nun genau hier bei mir und stehst so kurz davor, das zu bekommen, wonach du dich am meisten sehnst!“ Während meines letzten Satzes deute eine kleine Spanne zwischen meinem Daumen und Zeigefinger an und senke wieder den Arm. „Verzeihung. Ich habe dich wieder unterbrochen. So kommen wir nie zur Sache. Bitte, rede weiter.“ Er holt einmal tief Luft, ehe er wieder zu sprechen beginnt. „Ich... Ich kann dir nicht viel anbieten. Ich besitze nichts von großem Wert und habe auch jetzt nichts bei mir. Ich hab alles verloren, was wichtig war. Ich will nur...“ Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger vor den Mund und tippe leicht mit ihm auf meine Lippen. Er stockt und sieht mich wieder mit einer leichten Verwirrung im Gesicht an. „Ich muss das hier wohl etwas ankurbeln, damit wir möglichst bald noch auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen.“ Natürlich... auch das ist nichts Besonderes. Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen und, er gehört wohl offensichtlich nicht dazu. Immer wieder versuchen sie, mir ihre Lebens- oder Leidensgeschichte runterzubeten. Als ob mich das interessieren würde. Aber es gibt mir die Möglichkeit, das Treffen weiterhin unter meiner Kontrolle zu halten und die Verhandlung anzuführen. Das ist wichtig, wenn man den größten Gewinn aus einem Geschäft rausholen will. Niemals die Zügel aus der Hand geben und stets die Richtung bestimmen. So soll... Nein. So muss das laufen! „Hey, ich kann es verstehen, dass du versuchen willst, dich zu erklären, so geht es vielen, die zu mir kommen. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Genauso gut könnte ein Junkie sich vor seinem Dealer rechtfertigen, warum er sich Drogen kaufen will. Und ich garantiere dir, es kümmert ihn genau so wenig wie mich, was die Geschichte seiner Kunden ist. Ihm geht es alleine ums Geschäft, den Preis und die Ware.“ Ich mustere ihn kurz, aber eindringlich. Nicht, dass ich es nötig hätte. Ich erfahre dadurch eh nichts, was mich hier weiterbringt, aber es schüchtert die Leute weiter ein. Festigt meine Position in dieser Konversation und vermittelt meinem Gegenüber, dass ich hier das Sagen habe. „Was deine Art der Bezahlung angeht... Denkst du wirklich, dass mich irgendwas von materiellem Wert interessiert? Bargeld oder sonst etwas? Nein... Jeder Mensch besitzt Dinge, die ihm wichtig sind, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Auch du. Oh ja, auch du besitzt Dinge, die dir wichtig sind. Und genau das ist die Art Bezahlung, die ich von meinen Kunden erwarte. Was für mich zählt... ist der emotionale Wert. Alles andere wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen. Bisher bin ich mit jedem einig geworden. Aber du musst dir eins klar machen. Das, was du von mir bekommst, richtet sich nach dem, was du bereit bist zu opfern.“ Ich lasse meine Worte kurz sacken und gebe dem armen Tropf, der nachdenklich umherblickt, einen Moment Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. An diesem Punkt sehe ich es ihnen immer an, wie sie sich alles in Erinnerung rufen, woran sie auch nur im Geringsten hängen. Was sie nicht wissen, ist, dass das, was ich will, sie schon die ganze Zeit über bei sich tragen. Ich schaue ihm noch einige Sekunden zu. Gut... Ich sollte wieder etwas Schwung in unsere Unterhaltung bringen. „Erzähl mir doch einfach mal, was für dich unersetzlich auf d...“ „Nein!“ Er sieht mir gefasst und entschlossen in die Augen, auch wenn mir die Angst in den seinen nicht entgeht. Ich lächle kurz, als er mir ins Wort fällt. Schon wieder. Die reinste Routine mit dem Kerl. „Ich verstehe schon. Du kannst mir schließlich nicht das geben, weshalb du zu mir gekommen bist, habe ich recht? Was auch sonst sollte dich dazu gebracht haben, heute hier zu mir zu kommen, nicht wahr? Gut, gut... Also bitte. Wir sind wieder da, wo unser Treffen begonnen hat. Mit dem Unterschied, dass du dir nun bewusst gemacht haben solltest, worum es hier geht. Und wie auch zu Beginn unseres Gesprächs frage ich dich jetzt zum letzten Mal: Was ist es dir wert?“ Ja, es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich ihm diese Frage stellen muss. Auch wenn es für viele so rüberkommt, ist es keine Drohung, die ich nun an sie richte. Es ist viel mehr die Erfahrung, die ich über all die Jahre bei diesen Treffen gesammelt habe. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie es von hier an weitergeht. Jeder, der mit mir an diesem Punkt angekommen ist, wird sich nun allmählich bewusst gemacht haben, was ich als Gegenleistung für meine Dienste erwarte. Wieder sitze ich da, mit den verschränkten Fingern vor meinem Gesicht, und blicke eindringlich zu ihm rüber. Er weicht meinen Blicken aus, macht einige nervöse Kopfbewegungen. Er kämpft mit sich. Versucht sich zu überwinden, diesen einen Schritt zu tun. Etwas aufgeben, um etwas Anderes zu bekommen. Ja, er weiß ganz genau, was er mir geben muss, um von mir das zu bekommen, wonach er sich schon so lange sehnt. „Na schön... hier.“ Er greift in seine Tasche und nimmt etwas heraus. Jetzt ist es so weit. Ich habe ihn. Eine silberne Kette baumelt aus seiner Hand, mit der er den Gegenstand umklammert. Er legt ihn auf den Tisch und schiebt ihn mir auf die andere Tischseite rüber. Mit schweißgeperlter Stirn blickt er nun auch mir in die Augen. „Die Taschenuhr meines Vaters. Sie ist alt und verrostet, doch für mich unersetzlich. Es ist das Einzige, was mich noch an ihn erinnert. Ich weiß schon kaum noch, wie er aussah. Er starb zu früh und hatte meine Mutter und mich alleine gelassen. Ich trage sie jeden Tag bei mir.“ Er lehnt sich zurück und atmet schwerfällig aus. „Das ist das Teuerste, was ich dir bieten kann. Mehr ist nicht drin...“ Ich nehme die Uhr und halte sie hoch. In der Tat, sie hat mehr mitgemacht als eine Uhr aushalten kann. Das Glas ist gerissen und das Zifferblatt vergilbt. Es sind mehr Dellen, Rost und Kratzer zu erkennen als von der Farbe, die sie wohl ursprünglich mal hatte. Der Minutenzeiger ist verbogen und selbstverständlich ist sie auch stehengeblieben. Bingo! Ich lasse sie an der Kette in meine andere Hand gleiten und verstaue sie in meiner Brusttasche. „Siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer. Da wir uns nun um den Preis einig sind, lass uns die Sache abwickeln und getrennter Wege gehen. Wie kann ich dir helfen? Und bitte... die Kurzfassung!“ Jetzt darf er endlich die Führung übernehmen. Ich habe ja schließlich, was ich wollte. Alles weitere ist für mich reine Lappalie. „Ich... okay. Ich will meine Frau wiederhaben! Ich habe es vergeigt, und sie ist weg... In den Armen eines Anderen... Hilf mir, sie wiederzubekommen. Ich... ich kann einfach nicht ohne sie. Ich...“ Er stockt und kämpft mit den Tränen. Oh Mann, dass er nicht gerade die Krönung des männlichen Geschlechts darstellt, war mir ja bewusst, aber das ich so einen Waschlappen vor mir sitzen habe, überrascht sogar mich ein wenig. Und diese absolut kitschige und plumpe Liebestragödie, die er mir hier vortragen will, würde mich am liebsten aufstoßen lassen. Ich räuspere mich kurz. Jetzt bloß nicht unprofessionell werden. Ich dürfte mich auch eigentlich nicht beschweren, was das angeht. Immerhin sollte der Kerl, der ein gebrochenes Herz erfunden hat, zu mir kommen und einen Haufen Provision einfordern. Und bei meiner Ehre, er würde sie auch bekommen! Etwa jede dritte Person, die hier aufschlägt, hat etwas wie die Liebe als Motiv. Na ja, wer's braucht... „Also schön. Ich soll dir also diesen Kerl aus dem Weg räumen, wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, hm?“ „Du sollst dafür sorgen, dass ich sie wiederbekomme!“ Oh, er fängt an, Forderungen zu stellen. Hat wohl doch noch ein paar letzte Überreste der Rosinen gefunden, die er als seine Eier bezeichnet. „Und was, denkst du, soll ich da bitte unternehmen? Sie dazu bringen, sich wieder in dich zu verlieben? Dass sie aus heiterem Himmel wieder zu dir gelaufen kommt? Hör zu... genau so wenig wie ich Gedanken lesen kann, kann ich jemanden dazu bringen, sich in einen Anderen zu verlieben. Ich bin schließlich kein Gott oder dergleichen.“ Ich stehe auf und wende mich kurz von ihm ab, damit ich mir das breite Grinsen nicht verkneifen muss. Dabei wollte ich mir solche Sprüche doch abgewöhnen. Als ich mich wieder zu ihm drehe, mache ich einige kurze Schritte um den Tisch. „Sieh doch... Du willst sie wiederhaben, und dieser Kerl steht dir im Weg. Es ist ein Leichtes für mich, ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, und das würde dir eine Tür öffnen, die dich wieder zu ihr führt. Wenn du dich nicht ganz so dumm anstellst, garantiere ich dir, dass es funktionieren wird. So wahr ich hier stehe! Schließlich bist du ein zahlender Kunde, und deren Zufriedenheit ist mir das Wichtigste. Sonst könnte ich mein ganzes Unternehmen ohnehin in den Sand setzen.“ Auch wenn ich keine Gedanken lesen kann, kann ich förmlich sehen, was in ihm vorgeht. Ein Leben beenden, um sein eigenes wieder genießen zu können? Kann ich wirklich verantworten, dass ein Mensch stirbt, nur damit ich wieder glücklich bin? Schon witzig, wie er sich einredet, er hätte noch die Wahl. Vielleicht ist es ihm auch nicht bewusst, dass es ohnehin kein Zurück mehr für ihn gibt. Meine Bezahlung habe ich ja schließlich schon bekommen, wodurch unser Geschäft so gut wie besiegelt ist. Nur noch eine kleine Sache fehlt, und ich kann wieder einen riesigen Gewinn einfahren. Noch immer schafft er es nicht, das zu sagen, worauf es eh hinaus läuft. Ich muss wohl doch nochmal ein wenig nachhelfen. „Hör mal, wir können es auch sein lassen. Ich gebe dir deine schäbige Uhr wieder, und du hast deine Chance vertan. Doch hier und heute kannst du das Ruder wieder herumreißen und das Leben führen, wonach du dich seit so langer Zeit sehnst. Aber wenn du dir lieber ansiehst, wie dieser andere Kerl das Leben führt, das rechtmäßig dir gehört, dann bitte. Nimm!“ Ich lasse die Hand langsam in Richtung der Tasche gleiten, in der ich seine Uhr verstaut habe. „Warte!“ Ich sehe eindringlich zu ihm rüber, während ich in der Bewegung kurz verharre. „Na schön. Mach es... Schließlich bin ich ja wegen deiner Hilfe hier, und wenn diese nun mal so aussieht, dann muss ich wohl damit leben.“ „Wir sind uns also einig... Sehr schön! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Kerl einen kleinen Unfall hat, und du wirst dadurch die Chance bekommen, nach der du verlangst.“ Während ich weiter um den Tisch auf ihn zugehe, steht er langsam auf und wendet sich zu mir. Kurz bevor ich bei ihm angekommen bin, hebe ich schon meine Hand in seine Richtung und setze das charmanteste Lächeln auf, das ich im Moment auf Lager hab. Jetzt kommt das Wichtigste an der ganzen Sache, und ich kann weiter meinem Tagewerk nachgehen. Ich halte ihm die Hand hin und bleibe stehen. „Abgemacht?“ Etwas zögerlich und nervös ergreift er sie und erwidert meinen Händedruck. „Abgemacht“ säuselt er leise und senkt wieder seinen Arm. Ich sollte das hier jetzt schnell beenden. Wir sind uns einig, und alles darüber hinaus interessiert mich nicht mehr. „Gut, dann werde ich mich nun um alles weitere kümmern. Du kannst gerne durch die Tür hinter dir gehen. Der Ausgang sollte dann schon zu sehen sein. Und empfiehl mich nur weiter. Schließlich lebt mein Geschäft von Mundpropaganda.“ Ich werfe ihm noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe ich mich umdrehe und wieder zu der Tür marschiere, durch die ich hineingekommen bin. Nachdem ich sie wieder von der anderen Seite geschlossen habe, hole ich die Uhr zum Vorschein und lege ein breites Grinsen auf. Ja, heute war wieder ein guter Tag. Ich bin mit dem Deal zufrieden und kann auch dieses Treffen als einen Sieg verbuchen. Ob er wohl dasselbe behaupten kann? Ich lache kurz bei meinem sadistischen Gedanken. Was für eine Frage... Natürlich nicht. Klar werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Freund seiner Exfrau bald nicht mehr sein Problem sein wird. Schließlich stehe ich zu meinem Wort. So war es schon immer, und so wird es auch immer bleiben. Nur zu seinem Bedauern ist die Uhr hier, mit der er bezahlt hat, für mich mehr als nur ein altes wertloses Erinnerungsstück. Mal sehen, wie lange er noch glücklich mit seiner Geliebten verbringen kann, ehe er nach und nach vergessen wird, wer sie überhaupt ist. Und so wird es ihm nicht nur mit ihr ergehen. Freunde, Verwandte, Familie... Sie alle werden bald nur noch gesichtslose Fleischsäcke sein, zu denen er keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr haben wird. Nach und nach werde ich mir alles nehmen und ihn vergessen lassen, bis sein Dasein einer leeren Hülle ähnelt, die nie auch nur einen Tag hier auf Erden verbracht hat. Diese Uhr hier ist wie ein Schlüssel zu all seinen Erinnerungen. Und mal unter uns. Was bringt mir ein Schlüssel als Bezahlung, wenn ich mir mit ihm nicht das nehmen darf, was er einem preisgibt. Bei einem Geschäft ist es eben wie bei allem anderen. Entweder gewinnt man oder verliert. Und ICH habe noch nie verloren... by Aisa Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen